Somebody shoot me!
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: Kagome went down into the well then came up the other end into the year 2200. The Inu gang plus Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kouga teamed up with the Yu Yu gang to fight a new evil. This should be fun. InuxYu Yu. KagomeXAnyone I want. DISCONTINUED!
1. Brain Overload

"Damn." Kagome swore, she held back tears of shame as she trudged back to the well. 'I hate him.' She thought to herself.  
  
"KAGOME WAIT!" Inu Yasha cried.  
  
Kagome sighed then jumped into the darkened depths without a thought. She passed through the blue lights without smiling as she usually would. She landed silently on the bottom then climbed up the ladder not noticing that the ladder was as cold as steel . . . .  
  
**********  
  
Kurama halted in mid step and swivelled back around. Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke turned to look at him when they heard his footsteps retreating. "Oi! Kurama! Where are you going?! Konema called us to the briefing room!!" Yusuke called.  
  
"I sense something coming from the well." He called back. Kurama hurried breaking into the run, the other three spirit detectives followed. The foursome stopped at the door to the well. The door was made of anuva - one of the strongest metals in the spirit world - not even Yusuke could break it open. The room in which the old bone eaters well was located was sealed off and air tight so that not even the tiniest speck of air could pass through. Yusuke reached out and was about to open the door when -  
  
A blast of pure pinkish blue energy shot through both of the doors. The spirit detectives jumped out of the way, the beam just grazed Kuwabara's arm. The beam traveled down the corridor and blasted through several walls before disappearing into the sky. A raven haired figure ran out and fell to her knees gasping for breath, "Shit. It can't get any worse!" She breathed deeply.  
  
"Who are you?!" Yusuke demanded stomping right up to her hands on his hips. "What were you doing in the well room?!"  
  
Kagome looked at the black haired man then spotted Kuwabara nursing his arm - which had bloody gash, you could see the bone clearly (and he only got grazed by the beam too). "Shit. I did that to ya didn't I?" She asked rhetorically. The miko got up and sank down next to the injured man, she placed her hands on either side of the gash and closed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kuwabara asked a bit frightened. Kagome looked around at the other three. One had black slick hair, the short demon in black had spiky flame hair. The injured one had dirty yellow weird looking hair and the demon in the human had long spiky red hair.  
  
The teenager smiled, "I'm sorry about the gash - if I had known you were there I wouldn't have blasted the stupid door. I was suffocating because there was no air. Hold still." She murmured. The other three stood close by and watched in amazement as the wound started to heal itself. It was amazing, the muscle tissue, veins, fat and everything else were slowly growing back. It was both ghastly and enthralling to watch. When Kagome was done she pulled her hands away. She smiled sadly. "Sorry again. My name is - "  
  
"KAGOME!?"  
  
The five whipped around to see a small boy, a blue haired woman, Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, a red haired man and Jaken. Yusuke stepped forward. "You know her Inu Yasha?"  
  
The hanyou didn't answer back. Kagome blinked, he was different. His hair was pulled back into a thick braid, he wore green translucent glases, a white shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white rubber shoes. Her eyes shifted to the other demons. Sesshomaru hadn't changed much, he still had his markings and his hair was still lose except he wore a black shirt under an open black trench coat, black pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. Kouga still had his earrings, and his high pony tail, but he wore a white long-sleeved, a black vest, blue jeans and black shoes. Jaken was the same as ever. The red head looked familiar, he had brown eyes, his hair was tied back into a small ponytail; he wore a black muscle shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.  
  
Kagome looked at them all, "Wow. You guys have changed." She said quietly. She stood up and was immediately embraced by the red head.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you so much! I thought . . . . . oh I missed you mommy!" He cried joyously as tears streamed down his cheek.  
  
The miko gaped then held the demon a few inches from her. She looked him up and down. "Oh my . . . Shippo?" she gasped. The demon nodded sniffing with a silly grin on his face. "Shippo! My gods! You've grown so bloody much! My little baby is all grown up! Shippo!" she smiled and hugged him tighter  
  
All of the sudden the kitsune was shoved out of the way and Kagome found herself in the embrace of a wolf youkai. "Kagome! Now that you've come back to me I can finally claim you as my mate!" Kouga said grinning wolfishly (I'm sorry I just had to put that in).  
  
"My ass you will!" Inu Yasha growled spinning Kouga around and punching him square in the gut. Kouga growled and pounced on Inu Yasha. The duo started wrestling on the floor.  
  
Kagome sighed then turned to Shippo. "Shippo. Where in the seven hells am I?" she asked exasperated.  
  
Shippo broke out into a grin. "Not in the seven hells my dear. We're in the future-future!" He added, "We're now in the year twenty-two hundred."  
  
Kagome gaped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am so screwed!" She groaned.  
  
Shippo placed a hand on the miko's shoulder. "Kagome - "  
  
"Now I'll fail school! And I'll die working at a gas station as janitor!!!" She wailed.  
  
"What?!" The kitsune said in disbelief.  
  
**********  
  
Everyone minus Botan was present as they lounged around in the conference room watching the miko. Shippo was sitting next to the miko whilst Kouga and Inu Yasha fought to sit next to the remaining seat. Kagome was sitting on a couch and drank deeply from her cup of coffee. "So let me get this straight. After I left feudal Japan, Jedeki - a serpent demon - attacked Inu Yasha got the jewel and pieced it all together. But one piece was missing - the one I have. So Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku guarded the well for centuries . . . " She looked at Shippo quizzically.  
  
"Sango and Miroku are off on a mission right now." The orange haired kitsune replied. "They're alive because Miroku cast a spell on them to make them live long - they're not immortal - they just can live a long time."  
  
Kagome nodded. "So you guarded it knowing I would come out one day. You were waiting for me so that you could get a hold of the jewel shard before Jedeki - hey wait a sec! If you knew I was gonna come out one day then why'd you make it air tight?! I didn't realize I was losing air until I started choking!" She said indignantly.  
  
Shippo sweat-dropped as did everyone else including Hiei. Konema laughed nervously, "Ah you see . . . . . we were trying to keep the wood from crumbling into nothing."  
  
The miko rolled her eyes, "Figures. You were all awaiting my arrival and what do you do? Accidentally almost to kill me." She sighed, "So then demons started coming out and the spirit detectives came along and helped guard the well, so they built HQ here. So you've been waiting for me since. Right?" Shippo nodded.  
  
Kouga finally won the seat next Kagome. Inu Yasha got up from the floor where he'd been tossed aside then walked over to Shippo where he promptly pushed him aside and took the kitsune's previous seat. Kagome slid closer to Kouga glaring at the hanyou. Kouga smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Kagome! Please listen! I didn't nearly stab you and I didn't say all those things. It was Naraku disguised as me. Please believe me! You can even ask him." He pleaded.  
  
Kagome looked at him confused. "Ask him . . . ?"  
  
"Yes ask me . . . " a silky amused voice suggested in her ear.  
  
"Yaah!" Kagome yelled, she fell off the couch and rolled around to see an amused Naraku smirking at her. He looked exactly the same except he wore modern clothing. He was leaning against the back of the couch watching her. Kagome blushed hard when he looked her up and down slowly as if undressing her. Kagome scowled and rubbed her head, "My brain is overloading. So Naraku is on our side - wonderful!" she snarled her eyes closed tight.  
  
Kouga and Inu Yasha simultaneously growled. Naraku held up his hands in surrender and said smoothly. "I find her just as attractive as you two." He stated innocently.  
  
"Somebody. Anybody. Shoot me." She muttered crossly.  
  
***************  
  
I know it was a bit confusing but I'll explain more next chap. And no I did not spell check nor grammar checked this - I have no time to yet. 


	2. A talking head

Naraku smiled, "I can think of better things to do with you than shoot you, my dear." He said suggestively.

Kurama stepped up beside Kagome and helped her to her feet. "Enough Naraku." He said dryly. "It's not the greatest of times to be flirting." 

Naraku shrugged. "Very Well." He said easily. 

Kurama sat the miko down on an armchair ignoring the warning growls of the miko's two suitors. "Do you need an aspirin?" he asked kindly. 

Kagome shook her head. _[You want her.] _Yokou observed amused.

__

'I do not!' Suuichi protested.

__

[Yeah and I'm a bubble bee.] The kitsune said sarcastically. _[You obviously want her. Stop denying it. I'm you I know you better than you know yourself.]_

__

'Shut it both of you! Or I'll make you sorry!!' Kurama mentally growled.

Yokou stuck out his tongue. _[How are you going to do that?! I'm you!]_

Kurama sighed inwardly. _'I warned you.'_ He thought back before sticking the silver kitsune into a mental black box with a satisfied smirk.

__

[Jackass!!!] Yokou cried struggling to get free.

Kagome looked at Kurama with an odd look – like amusement. She turned her laugh into a cough. Kagome couldn't read minds, no, you see what she could do was overhear a person when they think too loudly. Furthermore Yokou and Kurama weren't exactly chatting pleasantly. . . . . She didn't find out she could hear people when they think to loudly until a week before, at first she was confused – she didn't tell anyone, not even Kaede. Then she stumbled upon one of her grandpa's books called 'Three Types Of Mind Readers' where she found out she was the type of mind reader that overheard. Meaning she couldn't read other people's minds directly, like reading a book nor could she see deep secrets but she could overhear people's thoughts when they thought too loudly. Thinking too loudly is like shouting, only mentally. 

_______________________________

The new girl didn't seem very strong – but then again neither do I until, that is, I kick someone's ass. Why is the girl staring at me?

"You have a Jagan eye." She said tilting her head to the side.

I blinked in surprise. How the hell did she know that? I disappeared then reappeared before her. "Are you a mind reader?"

The girl – Kagome was it? – smiled dryly. She got up and I moved aside, she went to over to her yellow bag and rummaged through it. Then she pulled out a book and a brown box, she threw the book at me and I caught it, of course. I looked at the title and raised an eyebrow.

"What does it say?" Yusuke asked.

I felt my lip twitch when I saw the title of the book, "How to find out if your boy friend has a Jagan eye." I looked up again to see Kagome reach into the box and pull out a . . . . mummified head?!

"The head has a Jagan eye . . . . I was going to feed it to Buyo but I arrived in the wrong time." She said dryly. She held it up for my inspection. Its skin was green and terribly wrinkled, all three eyes were closed, its few strands of its hair was white, and its mouth was open showing off its yellow crooked teeth. I was almost certain it was just another fake I'd seen a million times – that was until it started talking.

Its two normal eyes flashed open. "You sure are short." It said in a hoarse voice. I involuntarily took a step back as Kagome dropped with a yelp. "Hey! You better be careful of your elders Kagome!"

We all stared at it. Kagome swallowed hard then took a step forward, "Please tell me I'm not the only one who sees and hears a talking head down there." She said.

"We all see." Yusuke said quietly watching in amazement.

"Kagome! Pick me up! Don't make me use my Jagan eye!" It said. 

Kagome flinched but bent down to pick up the head, she took a deep breath, "Who are you?" she asked holding the head carefully to make it face her.

The head grinned crookedly, "Why I'm yer third time great grandma! Just call me Hakusha darling." 

"Okay . . .erm . . . Hakusha . . . . um . . . how are you still talking?"

"Jagan eye! If you have a Jagan you're still alive even if you're decapitated, well that is if you have as much power as I did." She said proudly. I winced mentally when – if – I die I'll make my dying request to have myself burnt. Wait a second. What if I die before I get to make that request?

__

/Fox./ I said telepathically to Kurama.

__

'Hm?'

/If I die. Burn me./ I cut off our telepathic communication but not before I heard a snicker from Youko.

"Great. I'm in the year twenty-two hundred, some serpent is out to get the last piece of the shikon no tama, and my third time great granny is a talking wrinkly head with Jagan eye. Can anything be anymore perfect?!" I heard Kagome mutter.

_______________________________

I couldn't believe it. Not only did have a talking wrinkly headed granny but . . . . well I know something else bad was going to happen.

"Kagome?"

I turned at the sound of a familiar voice, I nearly the head. Sango. Hair dyed red, wearing the sluttiest outfit imaginable and I mean slutty! Her top barely covered her breasts and her miniskirt just about covered her ass from exposure. She had high heels on, her hair was piled up on her head and she just looked totally different from the Sango that I always new. "Sango?" I asked timidly. Sango could only gape nodding her head. "Um . . . I know that demon exterminating isn't a job that really pays well . . . but did you HAVE to sell your body?" I asked jokingly.

She seemed to have taken the hint because she blushed redder than a ripe tomato. "It was for the mission." She protested indignantly. "I didn't have time to change because I rushed over here to see you!" 

__

{Well no. Miroku wanted to see me in this actually . . . .} I blinked upon overhearing part of Sango's thoughts. I really didn't need to know that . . . "Sango. You've really changed. I hardly recognized you . . . . "

"And you haven't!" she exclaimed. "Well of course you haven't. I'd run over there if I weren't so sure I'd fall and expose the rest of my posterior." She said dryly pointing to the really high heels.

I smiled, "And I'd come over there and hug you! If I weren't so sure I'd be very disturbed for the rest of my life." I replied cheekily. 

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh ha ha." She said dryly. "I'm going to change then I have to do some important paper work which have been neglected for a while. I expect a hug from you at dinner!" she said clumsily walking out of the room.

I chuckled as my friend waddled out then looked over at the child ruler. "So . . . . . now what?" I asked.

Koenma sweat-dropped. "Well, actually I don't know. We just knew that we had to keep you safe." He said.

I glared the small toddler. I was very really sorely tempted to shake him roughly by the neck and shout obscenities at him. Then flopped back down onto my seat when a question popped up in my head. I turned to look at Sesshomaru and asked. "Is Rin still alive?"

The demon raised a delicate eyebrow. "What if she is.?"

"Well I would like to give Rin back that necklace she left behind that third or was it the fifteenth . . . time you and Inu fought? Hhhhmmm . . . "

"I'm pretty sure it was around the sixteenth time mom." Shippo piped up.

I grinned, "Yeah! I remember now! That was the time when Sesshomaru came while we were having lunch and then he challenged Inu Yasha or was it threatened? Anywho Inu Yasha didn't want to fight until after he was done eating so Sesshomaru sliced his bowl of Ramen in half which really pissed of Inu so he took out his Tetsusaiga and started trying avenge his spoiled food! Then Sango, Miroku, Shipoo and I had to move our lunch else were so we moved it to this meadow where Rin was sitting all alone and hungry. So then we invited her to eat with us and she did then Jaken showed up and tried to set all on fire to 'save' Rin but Shippo put one of his statues on Jaken's back! Yeah I remember now!"

_______________________________

Sesshomaru looked at the miko in surprise. "Rin and Jaken are out in the forest." He said.

Kagome grinned, "I'll go see them then!" she said jumping up. "As soon as someone points me in the right direction." She said bightly.

Koenma stepped forward shaking his head. "No can do Kagome. You can't go anywhere unless one of the boys or Sango are with you."

"Let me guess. You need to protect me so that Jedeki doesn't try to get the last shard piece right?"

"Correct. By the way where is the last jewel shard? If you could give it to us we'd be able to put it in our vault for safe keeping."

"No can do Koenma." Kagome said using the child's words, "If I were to tell you I'd have to kill you."

The small ruler glared at Kagome hard. The miko couldn't help but think that he looked cute when he pouted. "And pray tell why not?"

"That's for my future husband and me to know and you never to find out." 

Kuwabara looked at the miko curiously, "What does your future husband have to do with anything?" 

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Shoot. That was a little too much information than I wanted any of you to know." She sighed, "Well it can't be helped. So who's my bodyguard?" she asked.

Koenma sat back down on his seat looking over at the priestess curiously then replied, "We shift around the bodyguards between some of the people in this room, Miroku and Sango. Here let me check who's on first shift." The child pulled out a black leather book and opened it to a page. He scanned the page a little longer then replied, "The shift changes are every two hours. You are not to go anywhere without one of the guards. You could get easily kidnapped in a place like this especially in the forest out side. A lot of people go missing every week in those woods which is why you can understand why we don't want you going anywhere alone. Okay?"

Kagome nodded a bit surprised that Kagura was helping but then again so was Naraku . . . "So who's my first guard anyway?" She queried curiously. She was prepared to deal with any of the guards assigned to her.

The toddler scanned the book, "Naraku is first shift. Sesshomaru second shift." He said. "Get acquainted and don't let the past influence the present – future whatever." He said regally walking out.

The miko rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the words the child had just sprouted and then the priestess shouted at the prince's back, "If the past didn't influence the future there would be no present!" she glowered. Then looked over at Naraku who was studying her with a wide smirk gracing his lips. "Why don't you and Shippo switch shifts?" she suggested.

Naraku grinned, "I wouldn't mind. After all I'd get a night shift and watch you while you sleep."

"Never mind. Just show me the gardens and let's get these two hours over with so that I can go and get the next two hours over with." 

Naraku strode over to the reluctant miko and took her arm. "My pleasure." He said silkily.

"Oh no you don't!" Kouga growled. He sped over to the duo. "I'm coming too."

"No way I'm leaving you with those two all alone!" Inu Yasha snarled bounding up to them as they left the room.

"We're going to have a very interesting life now that she's here." Kurama commented to his partner.

"Hn." Hiei replied before leaving along with everyone else. The door slammed shut on the now empty room. 

"HEY!" A hoarse old voice called out. "WHAT ABOUT ME!!!???"

_______________________________

__

Questions? Comments? Queries? Kind remarks? ^^


	3. Psychiatrist

**_2:00 PM_**

"Um . . . you can let go of me now Naraku . . . ." Kagome said uneasily. She looked pointedly at the half spider demon's arm wrapped around her waist. She was practically squashed to his side and could hear the slight beating of his heart . . . . . wait a second!!! Since when did he ever have a heart?!

Kagome swallowed hard. Damn Koenma for making Inu Yasha and Kouga do something top secret and leave her all alone – and defenceless – with a sadistic maniac. Well, technically not anymore since he joined the Reikai Tentei. But one never knows.

"But my dear. What if a youkai suddenly happened to come by and take you?" He said pulling her even closer. "It would greatly displease, not only myself for my inability to fend for you, but it would also displease Prince Koenma. Therefore it would be wiser to hold on to you so that it will be virtually impossible for you to be taken away."

"Heh. Okay. Um. Maybe it'd be better if you just held my hand. . . ."

Naraku shook his head smiling maliciously at her discomfort, "But my dear. If a demon were to suddenly grab you then he might be strong enough to pull you away and inadvertently snap you're arm off. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Heh heh. Um . . . okay . . ." Kagome said nervously. "You can still let me go . . . . . you're really strong and fast and all . . . . . and yeah . . . you could get to me before the demon even strikes . . . . ."

"Better safe than sorry." Naraku murmured pulling the miko even closer.

"Riiiight . . ." The said priestess pulled herself away from the said half demon and shuffled a few feet away from him. "I'll be fine over here."

Naraku shrugged. "As you wish." He said indifferently.

Kagome laughed nervously as they walked down the stone steps towards the forest. The trees hung above her head shading the walk giving a peaceful look but at the same time forced her to walk closer to her former enemy because it was narrow. Soon a forest of trees popped up ahead all leafy and green – like Inu Yasha's forest was like in the Sengoku Jidai era.

"ARGH!!!!" A croaky voice screeched followed by a girlish giggle.

"Come on Jaken! Let's play tea party!" A feminine voice called.

Another feminine voice laughed before saying, "Yes come Jaken. You can wear the neon pink hat this time – we know how you just LOVE it."

Kagome blinked she looked over at Naraku questioningly. The said hanyou shrugged smiling gently (0.0 = Kagome's expression). "The two find joy in stripping the toad of his dignity." And with that they rounded the bend to come upon Kagura and an adult Rin dressing a distraught Jaken in frilly pink clothes. Kagura was dressed exactly as she used to in Sengoku Jidai, she found that she really wasn't that surprised. What surprised Kagome though was Rin's choice of clothing.

Rin wore skin tight black leather pants; the right pant leg had five leather straps with silver buckles on the thigh with the first two buckles undone, the left pant leg had five chains on the thigh. Knee-high black leather steel-toed combat boots adorned with silver clasps covered her forelegs and feet. On her hands were black leather fingerless gloves, on her forearms were strapped black metal arm guards with sharp silver spikes. Adorned on her torso was a black tank top, with the words _'Demon's Daughter'_ written elegantly in glittery silver, that displayed her hard flat stomach. A black silk choker with a silver crescent moon garnished her throat. A black sleeveless floor length trench coat completed her outfit. Her hair was done up the same as it was when she was but a child but her hair was knee length this time. Her nails were painted black her face was made up with black lipstick, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. A single ornately carved silver earring the size of her thumb hung from her right earlobe thus completing her gothic ensemble.

At that moment Rin looked up. She gasped in surprise, "Kagome-nee-san!" She cried running up to the teenager completely forgetting about the poor toad (for now . . . ).

Kagome spread her arms out wide with a grin. Rin's appearance might've changed but she was still the same bubbly little girl Kagome knew and loved. The older of the two pounced heartily upon younger. "Rin-chan! You've grown!" She managed to gasp out as the two fell to the floor in a tumble.

Rin laughed disentangling herself from her most favorite idol (After Sesshomaru of course). The gothic dressed girl plopped down sitting cross-legged in front of Kagome who followed suit. "I missed you Gome-chan." She exclaimed brightly.

The miko smiled. "I missed you too. Sesshomaru didn't take you to visit us much."

"I know! He only took me to see you when I was feeling really really sad."

"Awww! That's so sweet!"

"So we meet again miko." Kagura said. She was sitting cross-legged but was floating an inch or two above ground.

Kagome grinned at the wind user, "But this time as allies."

Kagura grinned back then looked up at the person standing behind Kagome. "Ah. I see Naraku is your bodyguard this hour."

The miko nodded. "Yeah. Next hour is Sesshomaru."

"N . . N . . Nara-kun!" Rin stammered. "I . . I . . didn't see you there! Um . . . hi . . . yeah . . ." The girl looked up shyly before dropping her eyes to the ground.

Naraku smiled as he walked over and dropped to a knee beside Sesshomaru's former ward. "I'm hurt." He murmured placing a hand over his heart. "Because I certainly saw you."

Rin blushed hard looking at the ground. "I . . . I . . . uh . . . I . . ."

{Oh man what do I do!} Rin's desperate thoughts bound around Kagome's head. _{Okay. Act cool. Act sexy. Damn I'm not good at doing sexy!!!}_ Kagome struggled to keep her face straight.

He chuckled before taking Rin's hand and kissing her palm. "Don't worry though. I'll forgive you this once." He said. He reached over and tilted the girl's chin up to meet his dark eyes.

{She's so cute when she nervous!} Kagome's eyes widened as Naraku's voice flittered in her mind. _{I'd ask her out but Sesshomaru . . . hhhmm I'll just have to get that bloody demon out of the way first.}_

The wannabe Goth nodded entranced by the other man's stare.

{Oh man! He must think I'm a total nerd! I don't have a chance!} Rin's bemoaning voice cried.

The wind sorceress and the miko exchanged knowing looks. One didn't have to be a mind reader to see the attraction between the twosome.

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

_**2:00 PM**_

Sesshomaru growled darkly into Kanna's mirror. Damn Naraku. He was gonna kill that . . . that . . . that . . . ! The demon lord clenched his fist from where he sat on the couch/bed thing psychiatrists were so fond of using.

Kanna looked at the demon lord from her seat with unfeeling eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama. You must let Rin go. She is centuries old now. She can decide for herself." Naraku's albino attachment hadn't changed all that much over the years except for the fact that she was as tall as Kagome now and that her hair had been cropped short in the traditional page boy style.. She still wore all white only in place of her kimono was a cotton white ankle length summer dress.

"No. He will hurt her." He growled.

At last progress! The albino placed the mirror on a table beside her. "No. You are afraid."

"I fear nothing."

"You lie."

Sesshomaru threw a glare at the albino child, but she didn't flinch. "Elaborate."

"Abandonment issues. You fear that once Rin attaches herself to another man she will eventually forget about your existence. You fear facing this world alone."

"What are you?! My psychiatrist!?"

Kanna just barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "That's what Konema is paying me for." She muttered.

The demon lord threw another glare the younger demon. "What was that?"

The albino child sighed mentally before continuing. "Did you ever feel abandoned you as a child? Your father? Maybe . . . mother?"

"Fine. Since we have a couple of minutes left we'll do some word association." Kanna picked up her clipboard. "Light."

"Angel." 

"Sword."

"Tetsusaiga."

"Father."

"Asshole."

"Brother."

"Asshole Junior."

"Mother."

"Spider."

A growl. "Naraku."

"Daughter."

"Gothic stage."

"Dragon."

"Ryuukotsusei."

"Fox."

"Theif."

"Dead."

"Inuyasha."

"Abandoned."

"Mother." Sesshomaru said without thinking. He cursed mentally when he saw the raised eyebrow and small smile gracing Kanna's visage.

"I see. Well your session is done for now Sesshomaru-sama please send in Inuyasha next."

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

_**2:30 PM**_

Kanna resisted the urge to throttle the hanyou as he scowled pointedly in her direction from the couch/bed thingy. "Fine. Word association then." She said picking up her clipboard. "Light."

"Kagome." 

"Sword."

"Tetsusaiga."

"Father."

"Fuckhead."

"Brother."

"Fuckhead Junior."

Kanna raised an eyebrow but continued "Mother."

Kanna sighed. The brothers had the same issues. "Spider."

A growl. "Naraku."

"Daughter."

"None."

"Dragon."

"Ryuukotsusei."

"Fox."

"Shippo."

"Dead."

"Sesshomaru."

"Abandoned."

"Mother." Inuyasha blinked. He glowered at Kanna growling fiercely.

The albino child nodded scrawling something down on her clipboard. "I see. Since we have a whole hour left let's discuss your childhood . . . . ."

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

**2:33 PM**

Rin, Kagome and Kagura chatted amiably about the past as they walked down the forest path with Naraku trailing behind them. Well more like Kagome and Kagura catching up and Naraku standing beside Rin who kept sending the black-haired hanyou shy glances while the said halfling looked gently at the woman-child.

Kagome looked at Kagura with a sly grin which the wind user returned with a mischievous smile. You know. That glance that passes between two similar minded women when one woman's daughter plays with another woman's son and the two women want grandchildren A.S.A.P. Yeah. That one.

"Ah hello ladies!" A velvety voice called.

All four looked up to see a certain silver haired kitsune leaning against a tree with a twinkle in his golden eye.

Kagome swallowed hard. Damn. It was like looking at a hybrid with Sesshomaru's sexiness Inuyasha' ears mixed in kitsune suaveness!! _'He's probably gay. All the ones who are the gods' gifts to women are gay. Which made them gifts to men. But then what about the gods' gift to man? Were they lesbians? Wait focus!!'_

"Youko." Kagura said dryly brandishing her fan. "What brings you out?"

"Youko?" Kagome asked confused. That voice. The kitsune's voice sounded so bloody familiar.

The silver fox grinned toothily at the miko as he sauntered up to her with a saucy grin. He took her hand and kissed the palm of it grinning. "Youko at your service Miss 'Miko' Higurashi."

'Youko!! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!!' 

[Oh hush! I'm winning her over now just sit back and relax. You'll thank me when we have her writhing beneath us in – ]

Shuuichi rolled his eyes._ You're getting ahead of yourself idiot! Don't you remember how possessive Inuyasha and Kouga were? Remember? That and the fact that those two have been pining away for centuries – '_

[She's looks like she'd be a wild cat in bed. Maybe a tiger.] Youko mentally grinned. _[Aside from the fact that they scratch damn hard they're – ]_

Aren't you listening you pompous jack?! Just leave her alone and give Kurama back the controls –

[NO!] Youko pouted. He mentally stuck his tongue out at Kurama. _[And you can't make me! NOT in front of Kagome anyway. She doesn't even know about our schizophrenic problems.]_

Kurama sighed in aggravation. _'Okay! Fine! I can't change back with Higurashi here anyway so I'll give you free reign for now fox.'_

A whoop of joy.

'BUT if I find any reason at all to pull you back. I'll pull you back.'

Kagome blinked upon hearing the arguing voices. Then it clicked. Kurama. Youko and Kurama were sharing the same body!!

But then who was the third voice?

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Not much of a cliff hanger . . . .

Sorry for taking so long in writing this. =P

Thanks to all my reviewers!! =D


	4. Conversations

**chibi x kagome –** Well then I'm sorry you wasted your time reading this fic cause it isn't going to be a Kagome/Hiei. Don't care what you say or how much you hate me cause that's just the way it's gonna be. And if you're gonna flame me then flame me for a good reason not just because you don't like the pairings. Hiei is gonna be with Sango. Sorry!!! But if you really want to read a Hiei/Kagome then read _Paradox _by: _Somnambulicious_. It's good!

**Melshenia Kari **– Sorry!! -- I was actually planning to take down this fic but I was a bit hesitant to do that seeing as people actually liked it. XP So I've decided to continue it now. But it won't be the main story I'll be updating. I want to really finish '_Womanly Problems'_ first before focusing on this fic. And I want to take down '_Never Say: It can't get any worse!'_ 'cause I really really really really hate it, but people like it for some reason. In fact I did take it down.

**_THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! _**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Day 1; 2:33 PM

Kirara lazily toyed around with her catnip mouse. She let out a small mewl before batting the toy away into some bushes.

Puu craned his long feathered neck towards the small fire cat from his position under the gigantic God Tree. _'Bored too ne?'_ He asked. The room where the well was was now open and accessible to anyone who wished, seeing as Kagome was back.

The fire cat mewled in response. _'There's NOTHING to do!_' She sighed. She ran up to the giant blue bird and jumped onto his head before curled up into a ball. _'How I wish we were back in the old days when the shikon no tama was broken. One could almost never be bored.'_

'But that was bad! With Naraku and all!' 

Kirara rolled her eyes. _'I know that. It's just . . . the excitement, the adventure! Almost everyday there was some bad guy to fight, some hapless person to rescue from the clutches of evil!'_ She mewled excitedly jumping up on all fours. She sat back on her hind legs and scratched at the sky. _'Some trickster in disguise, holy magic, a poor child in need, a village to rescue! Not to mention a lot more tasty mouse youkai!'_

Puu looked up at the cat youkai on his head in awe. _'Wow . . . that sounds so COOL!'_

The fire cat nodded in agreement. _'It was.'_ She purred longingly as she went back to all fours. Staring at the sky she closed her eyes. _'It was.'_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Day 1, 6:20 pm (Dinner Time) 

"Yum!" Kagome exclaimed as she gobbled up her oden.

"The palate of the food is superb!" Youko purred from his seat near the miko.

Inuyasha snorted from his place on the other side of the said miko. "Save your breath kitsune." The inu hanyou said dryly. "Kagome is basically dead to the word where oden is concerned."

Sango looked around at the table in mild surprise. "You know this has to be the first time we've all been gathered at the same place all together at once in over . . . . fifty years or so." She commented thoughtfully looking at the occupants gathered around the table.

"Special occasion my dearest." Miroku replied from the taijiya's left. "Kagome is here after all and of course we must celebrate her fateful return to us."

Kagura looked sideways at the miko. "Hhhmmm . . . . She eats as if she hasn't consumed anything in weeks . . ."

"More like years." Naraku commented dryly from his place beside Rin.

"How does she keep from choking?" Shippo asked in disbelief.

"Keh. It's probably some stupid girl thing." _BONK_ "OW! Sango!"

"Hmph! Girl thing indeed. . . ."

Botan commented huffily. "Males like him should be burnt."

"Not all of them . . ." Rin murmured glancing at Naraku's way slightly. Said hanyou noticed this and gave the girl a charming smile to which she blushed.

Sesshomaru glared at the spider from his position at the head of the table. He'd have to get rid of that nasty little bug soon . . . . .

"Oi! That's MY drumstick stupid!" Yusuke growled as he grabbed the said bun.

Kuwabara was also quick to the other end and pulled with all his might. "Damn you Yusuke! I had it first!"

"Fuck off ass wipe!"

"Go to hell!"

Hiei rolled all three of his eyes at the two idiot's behavior. It was disgusting. "The children are fighting again." He stated randomly before going back to his sushi.

"Will you two idiots knock it off already?!" Kouga snarled. He was in a bad mood. Stupid dog turd and fox shit swiped the seats nearest to HIS Kagome!

"Why don't you fuck off wolf crap?!" The black haired spirit detective snarled.

"Why you little asshole!" Kouga growled before lunging at Yusuke.

"Keh. Fucking idiot can't even think up a good come back."

"I'll kill you next dog turd!"

"Fuck you asshole!" And with that Inuyasha joined the fray.

Kanna gazed blankly at the brawl on the table. "Should we not stop them?" She asked softly.

"And risk losing valuable entertainment?" Kagura asked her sister with a smirk.

In the background Hiei sighed mentally. It was hard being the only sane one.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sorry it took so long to update. --'


	5. ADOPTION

Hello there!

No, I didn't update this story and I'm not going to ever.

However, Crimson Hope has decided to adopt it! ^_^ You can find it here:

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/4894465 /1/Somebody _Shoot _me

(Remember to take out the spaces)


End file.
